


Reflecting on Past Deeds

by imperialisticRevolutionary



Category: TGWCF, The Girl Who Could Fly - Victoria Forester
Genre: All around sad tbh, Angst, Hellion is fucked up, Itll actually be pretty sad, Other, Piper has PTSD, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialisticRevolutionary/pseuds/imperialisticRevolutionary
Summary: Piper McCloud, just a young girl when she discovered she could fly, had almost her entire childhood stolen by people who wanted nothing more than to keep her on the ground- albeit for different reasons. Sent to the Institute for Normalcy, Stability, and Non-Exceptionality, Piper wondered if she'd ever find people like her-- people like her, but free. Not locked in some Lotus-Flower trap of wonder and eventual contented powerlessness.Perhaps that was too much to wish, too much to strive for, and now she has to face the consequences of what she'd gone through in order to get her happy ending.





	Reflecting on Past Deeds

**Author's Note:**

> So, it seems that people have actually read The Girl Who Could Fly, but there's a severe lack of content- and seeing as this is my literal favorite book... well, I thought it would be fitting for it to be my first work here. Hope you all enjoy this angst involving a literal child.

Piper McCloud awoke to the thrumming of her own heart in her ears, adrenaline coursing through her veins and the desire to scream. Pain coursed through each of her limbs, her bones creaked under the pressure caused by metal plates crushing and smashing her fragile being into a mold. As she labored for every breath, alone in a sterile room with nothing but the sound of her own flesh squishing to make way for the movement caused by the machine surrounding her, she wondered what she did to deserve this.

Perhaps it was the first time she'd flown. Maybe it was the time she disobeyed her Ma and Pa on the farm, got herself caught by watchful eyes and scared her entire farm town into a frenzy because they thought she was given powers by the devil. It was none of those reasons, however, and was instead the event from less than an hour ago, now, where she had so desperately tried to escape the underground facility with all the other students- hoping, praying that they'd keep their powers- unlike so many creatures and people before them. The higher ups here, Dr. Hellion and everyone under her, didn't appreciate the misconduct and the sad attempt at a rebellion; and Hellion especially hated the fact that it was Piper who had rallied them all together. Everything was fine before this pest showed up. Everything would've gone smoothly. The children would've all been content to lose their powers and go back to a normal, loving society, where they'd be embraced for their perfection. Perfection in normalcy is the only way to go.

Through the horrible, agonizing, crushing pain that tormented her, Piper turned her eyes towards the ceiling. The one thing holding her together, preventing her from falling prey to Hellion's sick torture was the hope that perhaps she'd get to fly in open skies again. Maybe she'd be able to show everyone what it's like to touch the sky, breathe in pure and fresh air and glide with the clouds. What it's like to look down on everything that seemed so big on the ground and put it all into perspective. She imagined flying among the stars, of people cheering her name because of her powers. Of finally mastering flying backwards, perfecting her turns and becoming the epitome of grace in the sky. Hellion's voice crackled over a speaker, pulling her attention back into the horrible pain caused by a woman so beautiful you'd think she was an angel at first glance.

_"I heard that everything hurts much less, Piper, if you stop resisting. There's nothing wrong with giving up. You tried your best and you failed, and now you have to try things my way-- but I don't think you'll be disappointed with the results. I care so, so very much for you, and I want to see you happy. Your flying does nothing but hurt people. It hurts you and everyone you care about, and if you don't believe me, then just think back to all of your friends when they found out that your plan had been stopped."_

Violent flashes of needles burying into skin. A stun baton hitting someone smaller than Piper herself. Her best friend, Conrad, admitting that he told Dr. Hellion of their plans to escape. 

Utter heartbreak tore Piper up worse than the pain in her physical body, and she wailed. Previously too strong and prideful to cry, her facade of being more than a child dropped, and every little bit of pain that she harbored in her heart up until that moment crashed forward like a dam through her eyes. Each sob that wracked her small, crushed frame jerked her into the machine more, bones cracking under the added stress of her trembling. 

 _"It's okay to stop fighting it, sweetheart. You don't need to fight anymore."_ Hellion's sweet voice, calm and level, sympathetic, echoed in the room and in Piper's ears. It served no other purpose than to taunt her with a kindness that didn't truly exist in this woman's heart. The young girl in the machine let out another wail, metal tightening harder around her legs until she felt them snap- forcing a horrible and brutal pain through her entire body- and then nothing. She felt nothing from her legs. Nausea from the trauma bubbled up in her throat and she coughed up bile and blood from her raw, screamed dry throat. All it took was a few words and Piper was thrown into a state of frenzy, a sad, heart wrenching, agonizing frenzy fueled by the love for her friends and it being her fault that they were hurt. What else could she do aside from submit? Her entire body shook and her mind went fuzzy, black edging at her vision.

_"It's okay, Piper. Just go to sleep, and everything will be fine when you wake."_

 

Her vision faded, head hung, and finally, Piper blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> yeet hope y'all like my first work


End file.
